


Sugar

by CapLanPanda



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M, Marriage, Wordplay as foreplay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapLanPanda/pseuds/CapLanPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña sorpresa en el día mas importante de su vida</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaratoria: James es el hijo que tanto Zach como Chris acordaron en adoptar, ya que hice este fic dedicado a Tess y Blondie en nuestro rol por Facebook.

Estaban ambos nerviosos por lo que iba a suceder a continuación que en su propia ceremonia minutos atrás; el intercambio de votos siendo nada comparado gracias a las miles de entrevistas cuales ellos se lanzaban palabras de origen tan extraño e inusual como la historia de su relación. Al menos la gente disfrutó de su pequeño intercambio; palabras tan llenas de promesas y esperanza para el futuro, un futuro cuales compartirían ambos juntos legalmente desde aquel momento que sus firmas tocaron el acta. Oficialmente estaban unidos como una sola entidad a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaban viviendo juntos como pareja, luego de la adicción de su pequeño monstruo de ojos azules y cabello azabache.  
  
Había sido idea de Katie que hicieran su primer baile como esposos después de la ceremonia, pero tanto como Chris como Zach estaban inseguros que el vals se les daría bien a pocas semanas de su boda. Ella insistió bastante de la estética romántica al dar un primer baile con la pequeña ayuda de su sobrino James, con la ilusión de ver a sus padres bailar como los príncipes y princesas que leía en los cuentos de hadas sería el perfecto comienzo de su vida oficialmente como pareja casada.  
  
No muy convencidos empezaron a practicar una rutina sencilla unas dos veces a la semana, con la ayuda de una coreógrafa amiga de una amiga de Zach (Eran a veces muy buenas las conexiones en Hollywood, ¿no?). La muchacha les daba consejos de que podían hacer si querían improvisar pasos en medio del baile, o al menos algunos trucos para que cualquier baile sencillo se viera elegante…así como ambos empezaban a agradarle la idea aunque todavía seguían inseguros de cómo se verían actualmente en la fiesta.  
  
Pero a tres semanas antes del gran día Zach encontró la canción perfecta que les definía bastante que una balada de Debussy o cualquiera mayormente utilizadas en bodas…Era la perfecta tonada para su baile y Zach decidió que sería su agradable sorpresa para su prometido. Al menos su futura cuñada, Zoë y la coreógrafa fueron quienes se enteraron de su repentina selección y lo aceptaron con gracia, convirtiéndose en el mejor secreto de estado mientras continuaban con las prácticas, usando una tonada clásica hasta que fuera el gran día de la boda.  
  
El patio donde la recepción iba a pasar era perfecto para una fecha en primavera, con una de las mejores vistas hacía la ciudad de Los Ángeles, decorada sencillamente con luces, flores y estrellas de papel hechas mayormente por ellos mismos y su pequeño. Fue inesperado para los invitados que el DJ los llamara para su rutina preparada, el pelinegro buscando rápidamente a Katie para darle la señal y colocarse en posición en la pista de baile. Tomó con cuidado la mano de su ahora esposo y después colocar la suya detrás de la chaqueta azul marino Armani, escuchando como la música empezaba para dar una tonada mas movida que cuales habían “acordado” bailar.  
  
“ _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down I need your loving, loving I need it now…_ _”_  
  
El rubio se quería morir de la vergüenza al simplemente gritar extasiado, escuchando las risas de todos sus familiares y amigos al ver que ellos bailaban al tono de Maroon 5.  
  
_“_ _I don't wanna be needing your love I just wanna be deep in your love And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby, 'Cause I really don't care where you are I just wanna be there where you are And I gotta get one little taste”_  
  
Chris se acercó para susurrarle en tono bromista que le iba a matar, pero Zach no hizo mas que nada que rodar los ojos ya que esa era la expresión que esperaba de Chris. Verle con las mejillas totalmente coloradas, riendo al mismo tiempo que sentía sus músculos aflojarse después de tan agradable sorpresa.  
  
_“_ _Sugar Yes, please Won't you come and put it down on me? I'm right here, 'cause I need Little love and little sympathy Yeah, you show me good loving Make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life”_  
  
Ya apenas había pasado el coro escucharon como una pequeña voz corría a donde sus padres se encontraban para así ser cargado, ahora el baile siendo ejecutado entre los tres miembros de la familia Quinto-Pine. Inmediatamente una cadena de parejas salieron a bailar como si recrearan el mismísimo vídeo musical, animando mas el ambiente para iniciar una de las mas hermosas noches inolvidables de la vida para todos. Chris besó a Zach tiernamente en los labios mientras le susurraba un ‘gracias’ y varias confesiones de amor puro, y Zach solo pudo responderle con un beso mas profundo haciéndose entender que sus palabras eran exactamente iguales a las contrarias.  
  
Definitivamente la boda fue un éxito total después de los planes de Quinto, mas de uno agradeció a la final por como las cosas pasaron y sus felicitaciones. Aunque no pasó desapercibida cuando tanto como su amiga morena y su cuñada le revelaron a su esposo que ellas sabían del plan desde hace semanas. A la final Zach salió levemente regañado por que le acusaron de querer hacerle ver como un tonto en su boda, pero quedó en el olvido después de un simple beso.


End file.
